CSI: Los Angeles
by xHeyxTherexDelilahx
Summary: Follows the lives of 5 CSI's in Los Angeles. More action in later chapters. I suck at summaries! Just R&R! Hope ya like it!
1. Chapter 1

David Pierce sat in his dark office, eyes tightly shut. It was 5:30 in the morning, and the day shift CSI's were about to come on duty. He arrived at the crime lab early this morning, getting his mother to baby-sit his six-year-old daughter, Hilary-Anne. Hilary was the only thing that he lived for, now that his wife was dead. His wife, Allison, had been murdered 5 years earlier, making him one of the most dedicated CSI's in Los Angeles. He loved to catch the bad guys. He hated that he didn't spend a lot of time with Hilary-Anne, but whatever time they spent together was wonderful.

Maybe he'd take her out for dinner tonight. He'd let her choose the restaurant, so she'd get to feel grown up. She would squeal, throwing her arms around him, exclaiming he was the best dad on the planet. She would wear her curly, blonde hair in two pigtails, and pick a disgusting fast food joint to eat at. He'd crinkle his nose at the thought of a triple bypass burger, but he would pull into the restaurant parking lot anyway. Anything for his little girl…

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat, "Come in!" he said groggily. His door was pushed opened to reveal a smiling woman. "Pierce! You're here early this morning!" He smiled. It was Heather Montgomery, his second-in-command at the crime lab. Her dirty blonde hair hung loosely at her shoulders. Her blue eyes danced, making her plain look, seem sophisticated. She was 36, but she often had the excitement of a 5-year-old.

"I could say the same for you, Heather," he replied, getting out of his chair and grabbing a few folders out of a drawer, "The others better get here soon! The replacement from Quantico is going to be here shortly…" Heather rolled her eyes, "Remind me again why a Fed is coming to work here?" Pierce looked at her, "You know we've been shorthanded lately…it'll be good to have someone lighten the load around here!" Heather sat down on David's chair and sighed, "Yeah…but a Fed? And come on! Los Angeles is a long way from Virginia!" Pierce groaned, "Heather, stop being such a baby! She is being sent here, it's not like she had a choice! She's probably driving here now grumbling about having to work in a shaudy crime lab in L.A.! So there, everyone's unhappy!"

The noise outside David's office grew louder. Heather stood up, "I'm going to the conference room." David nodded, "I'll be joining you in a second." Heather walked out of his office leaving him alone. He popped a few aspirin, and began to make his way to the conference room.

He walked at a steady pace through the bull-pen. Several people waved hello, he returned the gesture. He reached the conference room, and pushed open the door. All four heads looked at him. Heather was the first to speak, "Hey, boss!" she smiled at him, while drinking a coffee. The next was Samantha Hale. She was Colombian, with curly, brown hair and big brown eyes. She wore a white labcoat over a red blouse and a skirt. She was very beautiful, and at 32, the best forensics analysist in California. Samantha smiled warmly, "'Morning, Mr. Pierce," she spoke with a slight accent. David smiled at her. He always appreciated how respectful and kind she was.

"Surprised the Feds haven't relieved you of your command!" David followed the voice to Derek Ryan. Derek was 33, and had the most out of control brown hair that he had ever seen. He had intense blue eyes, and always seemed to be speaking his mind, even if it was a totally inappropriate time to be doing so. Pierce rolled his eyes, "One federal agent is going to be working here, Mr.Ryan! You're making it sound like we are being invaded by the FBI!" Derek grumbled, "It's only the start, my friend..." he let his sentence trail. Nathan Ellis punched Derek in the arm, "Let it go, man!" he exclaimed. Derek stuck his tongue out at him, and Nathan groaned. Nathan was the youngest person on the team, at 28. He had wavy black hair, and green eyes. Every girl in the lab had had a crush on him at one point or another! Aside from his good looks, he was an amazing blood spatter analysist. Him and Derek had grown to be best friends, and were known to behave childishly when they got together.

Pierce cleared his throat, "Back to business, our new co-worker is going to be working as a member of our team, and I expect everyone to treat her kindly, even if she does work with the FBI!" Nathan whistled, "A new girl, huh? It'll be nice to have some fresh meat around here!" Samantha's mouth dropped opened, "Sexist pig!" Derek rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Sam! You're just jealous!" She looked away, "I'm not even going to respond to that!" She huffed and crossed her arms. Heather's laughs echoed throughout the room.

Pierce cleared his throat, "Guys, this isn't high school! Can we all be professional?" Everyone nodded. Heather continued to muffle her giggles. David continued, "Her name is Audrey Callum..." he was then cut off by Nathan's loud groan. David inhaled deeply, "What is it, Mr. Ellis?" Nathan shifted in his seat, "Audrey...that's an old name! Nobody attractive is named Audrey!" Derek arched an eyebrow, "Care to make that statement interesting, Ellis?" Nathan looked at him skeptically, "How so?" Derek smiled mischeviously, "I bet you $50, that you are going to have a crush on the new girl!" Nathan smiled, "Care to up that bet? I will never like somebody named Audrey...reminds me of my grandma!" Nathan crinkled his nose. Derek extened his hand, "$100 says your going to be crushing on Miss Callum! Shake on it!" Nathan nodded and shook Derek's hand. Samantha rolled her eyes in disgust, and Heather patted her shoulder comfortingly. David stood defeated. Nobody felt like listening to him this morning, so he sat down and sighed. A sharp knock came on the door. Everyone stared at it...they were about to meet the mysterious Audrey Callum.

* * *

**Kay, I guess that's it for now!! I hope that it wasn't too lame! There will be more action in it soon! Review if you want to! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Derek hopped out of his seat and flew towards the door. He opened it quickly, and before anyone could get a look at the new girl, he embraced her in a huge bear hug, "If it isn't Audrey Callum!" he yelled, spinning her around in circles. Audrey giggled and screeched, "Derek Ryan!! Put me down!" Derek gingerly placed her back on the ground, where everybody could take a look at her. Audrey Callum wasn't very tall, maybe 5'4". She looked young, not a day over 25. She had long, light, blonde hair that she wore up in a ponytail. Her smile was bright, and she had the most beautiful green eyes. She wore a white skirt that ended just above her knees, and a pink blouse. Nathan groaned, knowing that he was about to lose a chunk out of his paycheck.

Pierce cleared his throat, and began to walk over to Audrey, "Miss Callum...what an entrance..." Audrey's cheeks flushed, and her hand flew up to cover her mouth, "I am so sorry, sir!" she mumbled. Derek quickly cut her off, "Chill out, Pierce! Audrey is an old friend of mine...I haven't seen her in years!" David nodded. He extended his hand toward Audrey, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Callum...I'm glad that you've joined our team! I'm David Pierce. I supervise the day shift CSI's here in LA," she shook his hand, and smiled poiltely at him. David gestured towards Heather, "This is Heather Montgomery, second-in-command," Heather waved and smiled at Audrey. Pierce continued, "Samantha Hale, senior forensics analysist," Samantha smiled warmly and shook Audrey's hand, "I see your unfortunate enough to already know Derek Ryan!" Pierce said teasingly. Audrey giggled, and Derek's jaw dropped. Pierce smiled with satisfication and continued, "Last but not least, is Nathan Ellis, he works with blood spatter," Audrey smiled brightly at Nathan and reached her hand toward him. He returned the smile and gently shook her hand, hoping she wouldn't feel the nervous sweat.

David clapped his hands together, "Great! Now that we're all aquainted, let's get to work! Miss Callum, you can come with me. I'll give you a tour of the lab. Samantha, finish running trace on the Kensington files. Heather, please do me a favor and run the interns through the morgue. Hopefully that'll scare them away. Derek and Nathan, try and do something useful until we get a new case!" Everyone nodded their heads and began to scatter from the conference room. Nathan and Derek sat alone in the conference room.

Derek rocked back in forth in his chair, "So..." he said in a sing-song voice. Nathan scowled, "Dude, you broke every rule in the Guy's Book of Rules! You can't bet on a girl if you've already seen her!" Derek flashed a smile, "Hey! It could have been another Audrey Callum...who knew it was going to be my-old-best-friend-Audrey-Callum?! Heyyy...are you saying you like her?" Nathan stood up and smacked Derek's head, " She's pretty, but that doesn't mean I like her!" Nathan lied. Derek nodded sarcastically, "Ummhumm...alrighty! I want my $100 in crisp twenties, okay?" Nathan groaned, "I don't like her, okay!" Derek laughed, "Yup, I believe you, Ellis! Why are we spending our time fighting when I could be whopping you butt on the X-Box?" Nathan and Derek began to walk to the break room for a friendly X-Box tournament.

* * *

**Sorry this was soo lame!! I'll write more soon!! Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey and Pierce sat in his office. He had just finished giving her a quick tour of the lab. He sighed and ran his hand through his silver/black hair, "So...what do you think of the Los Angeles Crime Lab?" Audrey's pretty face lit up, "I like it! It's...cozy?" David coughed, "Cozy?" Audrey blushed, "It's not a bad thing! Everyone here seems to really care for each other, and they all love what they do...at Quantico it's so busy. You don't have time to get to know each other. It gets to the point where you lose interest in what you're doing...that's never a good thing," Pierce nodded, fully understanding what it's like to lose interest in your job. He smiled, "I'm glad you like it here." Audrey stood up and smoothed her shirt, "I better go and put my things in my locker. Thank you for everything, sir," David cleared his throat, "It's not a problem...good luck, Audrey," Audrey smiled, and nodded. She walked out of Pierce's office.

ooo

Nathan and Derek walked at a steady pace through the halls of the crime lab. Derek scratched his head, "Isn't it weird that we haven't had any cases this morning?" Nathan shook his head, "I don't know, shouldn't you be happy that people aren't dying?" Derek rolled his eyes, "You know I don't want people to die! It's just...strange!" Nathan nodded, agreeing. They continued to make their way to the locker room, in silence. Just as they were about to enter the locker room, Audrey exited. She flashed a smile at both of them, "Derek, Nathan," she said cheerfully, and then continued to walk away. Nathan spun around to keep his eyes on Audrey, knocking into Derek, "Whoa, sorry man!" Nathan stammered, turning to face Derek. Derek smiled, "It's no problem! Don't apologize for giving me $100!" Nathan rolled his eyes, but before he could bicker with Derek, his cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered it, "Ellis...Hey Pierce...Conference room in 5? Yup, bye," Nathan looked at Derek, "We've got two 419's...So much for a slow day!"

ooo

Everyone in the conference was silent as Pierce began the briefing, "We have two 419's, both victims female. I'll be taking Audrey and Samantha to 853 Copeland, and Heather, you take Derek and Nathan and go to 44 Hyde. Look alive guys! The day's just getting started!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was soo short and boring! I've been busy with exams so I haven't had time to write! I'll update soon! Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"So you already know Derek?" Samantha asked Audrey as they drove to 853 Copeland Avenue, "Where did you meet him?" Audrey smiled and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, "Derek and I went to high school together. We were in the same biology class." Samantha looked at her strangely, "Really? I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but you look way younger than him." Audrey nodded, "Oh, I am. I'm only 26. But I skipped three grades and took Grade 12 biology when I was a freshman." Samantha's jaw dropped and Audrey laughed, "I know, it's insane. It was really hard for me to be that young and in a class full of seniors. Derek was the only one who even acknowledged that I was alive. He's a really good guy." Audrey smiled softly and Samantha blushed. Ever since they had been working together there had been a slight attraction between Samantha and Derek. Derek had even asked her out once before, but she turned him down. She didn't even know why she did, but she just couldn't picture herself being in a relationship with him, no matter how sweet, charming, and talented he was.

Samantha parked the van at the curb of 853 Copeland Avenue. The women grabbed their forensics kits and got out of the car. They pushed passed the yellow caution tape and entered the crime scene. 853 Copeland Avenue was home to a large, almost castle-like house. Green ivy, that looked almost poisonous, covered the burgundy bricks that made up the house. A rickety, steel gate, that's black paint was chipping off, was the entrance to the property. Audrey opened the gate, and her and Samantha walked up to the front door of the house.

Detective Heller was waiting for them at the door. He was a tall man, with a muscular build. His hair was almost completely grey, and his forehead was ridden with wrinkles that had been caused by his 25 years in the service. He smiled and extended his hand to Samantha, "It's good to see you again, Samantha." She nodded and smiled, as Det. Heller looked at Audrey. He extended his hand towards her, "And you must be Audrey Callum from Quantico. It's nice to meet you, I'm Jack Heller." She smiled warmly, "It's nice to meet you, too."

The smile on Heller's face disappeared and his lets-get-down-to-business face came back on, "All right, ladies, The victims name is Lyndsay Wright. 21 years of age. There seem to be no signs of struggle and the cause of death appears to be strangulation. Her father found her body when he came to wake her up this morning." Heller lead them through the house and into the bedroom of Lyndsay Wright.

The room was medium sized and looked about the same as any normal teenage girls bedroom would look. The walls were a nice white color and they had been plastered with pictures of celebrities and rock bands. There was a nice bay window behind Lyndsay's dresser. The window had obviously been forced opened from the outside. "Audrey, you want to go dust for prints while I examine the body?" Samantha asked as she snapped on her latex gloves. Audrey nodded and got to work.

ooo

Heather adjusted the rear-view mirror as she drove to 44 Hyde Street. Derek groaned, "Seriously, Montgomery. Why do you always get to drive to the crime scenes? You're definately diminshing our masculinity!" Nathan nodded in agreement, and Heather rolled her eyes, "Get over it, Derek. I'm your superior, I get to drive. And there isn't that much masculinity to lose anyways." She smirked and adjusted her sunglasses as both men stared at her with their jaws dropped.

After a few minutes of silence and kit restocking, Heather looked over at Nathan who was riding shotgun, "So...someone likes the new girl. And it's Nathan Ellis." Nathan rolled his eyes, "Seriously, grow up guys." Heather flashed a smile, "You like her, just admit it!" Nathan arched an eyebrow leaned closer to Heather, "You're lucky you're a girl, because if you weren't, I'd totally hit you right now!" Heather laughed at him, and Nathan sat back in his seat, "C'mon guys, this isn't high school!"

The hyperness in the car died down when Heather pulled up to the house. 44 Hyde was definately nothing like the other crime scene. It was a small semi, that was painted white, and along with everyother house in the neighbourhood, it had a disgusting green-colored front door. The yard was outlined by an old wired fence that was falling apart and the lawn had several patches of dead grass. Nathan and Heather entered the house, while Derek stayed outside to dust for prints and find trace along the perimeter of the house. Nathan and Heather were greated by a rookie cop.

He was the kind of guy that had a baby-cute face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide. He ran a hand through his blond hair, "I'm...I'm Officer Jenson. I'm so glad you're here! The...the body," he shuddered, then continued, "Is upstairs...first door on the right." He took a deep breath. Nathan and Heather exchanged glances, both thinking that the crime scene was going to be pretty gruesome, judging by the state Jenson was in. Heather put her hand on Jenson's arm, "How bad is it?" She asked, trying to be thoughtful. He shook his head, "It's not bad. Cause of death seems to be strangulation. It's just that...that, she's dead!" His eyes went wider as he pushed past Nathan and Heather. He ran out of the house leaving the two CSIs laughing. "Rookies..." Heather exclaimed, shaking her head. Nathan laughed and pointed upstairs, "It's my turn with the body. You get to photograph the house." Heather rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Ellis." Both walked away and busily began to examine the house.

* * *

**So this chapter was long over-due! I'm so sorry. Updates will be more frequent now that school is almost done. Sorry this chapter is so crappy, but enjoy anyways :P**


End file.
